Who Is Your Lover?
by satin-skies
Summary: Danny loves Dougie. Harry loves Dougie. Dougie loves them both. Who is Dougie's lover? Even he can't tell.
1. Prologue

Author: satin-skies  
Rating: PG-13 for swearing and some male on male action.  
Pairing: Poynter/Jones and a bit of Poynter/Judd  
Point of view: Dougie's. First Person.  
Disclaimer: I do not own McFLY. All events in this fic are made up.  
Summary: Danny loves Dougie. Harry loves Dougie. Dougie loves them both. Who is Dougie's lover? Even he can't tell.

Love. It's such an interesting thing. It's the only emotion that can make you feel on top of the world yet moments later crush you into oblivion.

It's such a risky business, why would anyone put their heart on the line like that? I often wondered that until I met you. You made me want to put my heart on the line, you took away my fear of getting hurt and you were the one who showed me so much love and caused me so much pain all at once.

I told myself I'd never let it happen. I swore I would never fall in love but you had to come into my life and change all that.

I loved you. I still love you, Danny. Yet, here I am, in what use to be my home, my bags at my feet, images of you not hours ago swimming through my dazed mind. Your beautiful blue eyes clouded in pain, tears masking their once carefree shine.

Why did I do what I did? Why did I let you walk away?

Maybe it's because I don't understand, myself, what I did that caused these chain of events that destroyed my future with the band and most importantly with you.

But I swear to you I will fix things. I will make this up to you and get you back because, after all, love makes us do crazy things. 

[center]Note: The rest of the fic will be like a flash back leading up to where the prologue begins.[/center]


	2. Chapter 1

My foot tapped anxiously on the ground as I looked around the room at all the other bassists, my competition. This was the chance of a lifetime for me. Music was my life, it was the only thing I was really good at, and this band audition was my ticket out of my boring, meaningless life.

"Alright, mate?" A voice asked.

I turned my head to the boy beside me. He looked a few years older than me, his brown hair stuck out in all directions like he'd just woken up. He smiled at me warmly and put his hand on my jittering leg. "Don't let them see you sweat." He whispered, looking at a group of guys in front of us. "If they see you're nervous they'll feed off it."

"Thanks for the advice." I said, trying my best to stop my foot.

"Aaron Matthews." He said, taking his hand off my leg and held it up to me.

"Dougie Poynter." I said, shaking his hand.

"I take it this is your first audition."

I nodded, "Is it that obvious?" I laughed slightly. "Is this your first time?"

"Oh God no!" he smirked, stretching casually. "This is my twelfth."

"Twelfth!" I said, incredulously.

He laughed, "Yeah, I know, but when you love something you never give up on it."

The door in the back of the room opened and a boy walked out before breaking into a run for the door, cursing under his breath. A woman with short red hair appeared seconds later in the doorway. She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and crossed off a name on her clipboard. "Okay, Aaron Matthews?" she looked around the room at all the boys.

"That's me." He raised his hand, gathering up his case. "Here goes nothing." He whispered to me before meeting the woman and following her into the room.

I stared at the door for what seemed like forever. He was in there quite a while. Maybe he had gotten the part. What was taking so long? I mentally slapped myself as my foot began to tap again. [I]_What was I doing here? I can't compete with these guys.[/I]_ I shook my head and began to gather up my things. I couldn't go through with the humiliation. I pulled my jacket on and made to leave when the door opened.

"Dougie!" Aaron said, making his way over to me, the smile on his face slowly fading away. "You're leaving?"

"N-no" I stuttered. "I was just going to step outside for some air. How did the audition go?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Brilliant!" His smiled returning fully. "Totally nailed it"

The woman appeared in the doorway again and crossed off another name on her clipboard. "Douglas Poynter?"

[I]_Oh crap[/I]_


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm going to be nice and give you guys two adds today because the beginning of this story is rather slow. I just wanted to set everything up before I get into the real plot of the story. The good stuff starts happening around chapter six or seven so bare with me. I swear this will get better. 3

"Douglas Poynter?" the woman asked again, looking around.

Aaron pushed me forward. "Mate, they're calling you."

I nodded anxiously and made my way over to the woman, smiling faintly.

She smiled back and checked my name off the list. "Follow me please." She tuned and walked away without another word.

I had to jog to keep up with her long strides as she led me down a long corridor, the walls decorated with plague after plague of the record label's many successful artists. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and opened it slightly, sticking her head in. "Ready for the next one?"

There was some muttering on the other side and the woman turned her head to me and smiled, opening the door fully. "They'll see you now." She spoke softly. "Good luck."

I muttered a thank you and walked in.

It was a small room with a long table set in front of an amp and some other sound equipment. There were a few people standing around, talking idly. Three of them, two men and a woman, were dressed in smart business suits; they were clearly representatives of the record label while another man had a video camera in his hand. I stood there in the middle of the room waiting for someone to notice me. The woman, thankfully, looked at me and signaled the others to my presence. They all nodded to me and took their seats, shuffling through their paperwork. "Boys," One of the men said. "Break's over. Time to get back to work."

I looked over to the left and saw something amazing. A boy, not just any boy, the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on. He was standing by a water cooler with another boy. He had straight brown hair that hung in pieces around his face, covering up bits of his electric blue eyes. My hands began to sweat when he looked my way and flashed a brilliant smile. I smiled back, my grip in my guitar case tightened as I watched him walk over to the table and take a seat at the far end.

"Okay, Douglas." The woman said, looking over my application.

"Dougie." I interrupted.

The woman looked at me over the top of the paper. "Excuse me?"

"It's Dougie. Douglas makes me said like an old man."

The blue eyed beauty laughed, making my heart flutter. He had such a perfect smile; it made my knees weak.

"Alright, [I]_Dougie[/I]_." She emphasized. "Just plug in your bass and play us something."

"Wait," the man beside her held up his hand. "How old are you?"


	4. Chapter 3

I cleared my throat. "Fifteen, sir."

"You so know that the cut off age is sixteen, son." He explained. "It was stayed in the ad."

My heart sank. How could I have missed it. "I turn sixteen in a few months though."

"It doesn't matter if your birthday is tomorrow, those are the rules. I'm sorry."

"But, I skipped school just to be here. Can I just play something, please?" I begged.

"If I let you play, I'm going to have to let all the others play. Those are the rules. Next!" He called and the door behind me opened, the lady with the clipboard smiled sympathetically at me.

I turned and made my way to the door, my head hanging low, feet shuffling behind me. I could hear them whispering as I left.

"Hang on, Dougie." Someone said. I tuned to see the blonde haired boy staring intently at me. "I want to hear him."

"Tom," the man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Those are the rules."

Tom shrugged. "I couldn't care less. I like this kid and I want to hear him."

"And he said he'd be sixteen in a few months, it's not like we'll have an album by then."

"Not you too, Danny."

Danny. That was the angel's name.

There was a moment of silence as the two boys stared the man down. In the end the man sighed and called me forward. "Set yourself up and let's hear what you've got."


	5. Chapter 4

I will be going away for the weekend so I will be leaving you with another set of two chapters to get you through my absence until Monday.  
Hope you like them and thank you for all your great comments! 3

~*~

I set up my equipment as fast as I could, not wanting to anger the man any more than he already was. I readjusted my shoulder strap and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking slightly and my forehead was starting to dampen with sweat.

"Any day now." I heard the man mutter.

I closed my eyes and started to play. To be honest, I couldn't tell you what I played. I couldn't hear or see anything; I just let my mind go and my fingers did the rest. When the song ended I was greeted by Tom and Danny giving me a standing ovation while the others just nodded in polite approval.

"Not bad, Mr. Poynter." The woman on the far end commented, circling something on her paper.

"Not bad?" Tom exclaimed. "He brilliant."

"I wouldn't say that," the man next to Danny said. "but he does have potential. Thank you for coming, Dougie. Samantha will escort you back and give you all the information you need to know about a possible follow-up."

"Thank you." I said quietly, gathering up my stuff and rushing from the room.

Samantha met me on the other side of the door and handed me a green piece of paper. "Okay, if your last name starts between A-K you can call tomorrow from 12-3 if it's between L-Z call from 4-7 to see if you got a call back."

I nodded and stepped out into the waiting room to see that Aaron waited for me.

"Hey mate. How did it go?"

"Alright, I guess. They said I did good." I shrugged.

Just then my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I fished it out and my stomach dropped. It was my mum. I flipped the phone open and pressed the green accept button. "Hello?"

[I]_"Douglas Lee Poynter!"[/I]_ she yelled. [I]_"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"[/I]_

"Cause I've been in school." I lied, stepping out into the hall so she wouldn't hear all the other people in the room tuning up.

[I]_"You've been in school, have you? Then why did I just get a call from your school asking me why you weren't there today?"[/I]_

I swallowed hard, my breath quickening. "Mum, I can explain everything."

[I]_"I want you home in thirty minutes, young man."_ [/I]

"But I'm at least an hour out!"

[I]_"Then you better run."[/I]_ and with that she hung up.

I sank down the wall, the phone still against my ear. I've never heard my mum sound so angry before in my life.

Aaron popped his head out the door and looked down at me. "You okay?"

"I got to go." I said breathlessly, scrambling to my feet and sprinted for the exit, my back pack weighing me down while my guitar case slammed painfully into my side as I raced to the street corner and yelled for a taxi.


	6. Chapter 5

My mum was already waiting for me at the door when I got home, her face red with rage. "How could you do this, Dougie?"

"I'm sorry." I whispered, setting my things down.

"You're sorry? For what? Lying to me, skipping school or making Jazzie lie for you?" she asked, taking the usual mother lecture stance; her hands on her hips, her body leaning in slightly towards me as I coward on the couch.

"All of it." I muttered, looking down at my hands.

"Tell me," she said, sitting in the arm chair across from me. "what was so important that you had to skip school?"

I ran my hand through my hair, my hands beginning to shake again. "There was this band audition-"

"Dougie," she interrupted. "You skipped school for a band audition? How many times have I told you that school is more important than your silly music."

"But this was the only day."

"It doesn't matter. Your education is more important than some stupid garage band."

"It's not a garage band, it's an actual major record label band."

"I do not care, Dougie." She shrugged. "School is more important. This band will probably last a year or so then be phased out by the next big thing but an education lasts forever."

She always had a way of using cheesy phrases to 'encourage' me to do good.

I rolled my eyes. "You'll never understand."

"What don't I understand? I understand that you're trying to ruin your life for some silly dream."

"It's not a silly dream, mum." I said, my temper rising. "Music is the only thing I'm really good at. It's the only thing I really love. This is what I want to do with my life, whether I have your approval or not."

She sat there stunned for a moment. I never talked to her like that, I'm normally too afraid.

She got up and slowly made her way over to the sofa and took a seat next to me. "Dougie, please understand that it's not that I don't believe in you and it's not that I think your dream is stupid. I just want what's best for you." She took my hands in hers' and held them tightly. "I love you, Dougs. I don't want you to get hurt. Real life I rough and I worry about you and your sister. A little too much at times."

"I know, mum. I'm sorry I lied."

"I know, baby." She smiled and moved my fringe away from my eyes. "But you're still grounded."


	7. Chapter 6

As quiet as I could, I snuck over to the phone. Mum was in the kitchen making lunch and Jazz was at one of her friend's so it was my only chance to call in about my auditions. I checked over my shoulder for any sign of my mum then picked up the receiver but, instead of a dial tone, I heard someone breathing on the other end then my mum's voice. "Hang up the phone, Dougie."

"But mum." I whined. "I need to make this phone call."

She hung up the phone and walked into the living room, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. "The point of you being grounded means no phone privileges."

"I'll give up the phone for another week if you let me call. I need to see if I got a call back."

"I said no." She said sternly, her tone firm and final.

I yelled in frustration and stormed upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. How hard is it to let someone use a phone for one second? Even prisoners get one phone call.

I paced around my room trying to think of some way to make that call. _Of course! My mobile!_ I scrambled to my bag and rummaged through everything but my phone wasn't there. Instead there was a note from my mum.

_Dougs,_

_Grounding = no phone_

_You'll get it back in a week._

_-Mum xoxo_

She actually went into my bag and took my phone. I crumbled the letter up and tossed it across the room then kicked my bag. She single handedly destroyed ever chance I had in making this band.

I flopped down on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I felt so emotionally drained. My one hope of getting out of my boring, mundane world was completely lost and it wasn't even my mum's fault. It was mine and that's what was killing me.

I rolled onto my back and stared at my ceiling, my favorite Blink-182 poster staring down at me. How I wanted to be like them. What I wouldn't give to have what they did; fame, money, hundreds of adoring fans…

All thoughts seemed to drift out of my mind as exhaustion swept over my body and fell into a deep slumber.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

I bolt upright in my bed, confused at first as to where I was, what that noise was and why it was so dark. I reached over and clicked on my lamp, my eyes squinting at the sudden brightness. I must have been sleeping for a few hours because the smell of dinner being made lingered in the air.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

The phone rang again. I got off my bed and shuffled out my door but stopped at the top of the stairwell as my mum's shadow appeared. "Hello?" She asked, answering the phone. "No, he's grounded and can't come to the phone. Can I take a message?"

Someone was calling for me? None of my friends ever call the house. I took a few steps down the stairs, trying to hear more.

"No, I'm sorry." She seemed to be a tad aggravated with whoever it was and after a few seconds I heard her sighed heavily. "Alright. Hang on." She snapped. "Dougie!" She yelled, her face appeared over the banister. I smiled weakly, having been caught eavesdropped, and gave her a little wave. "Telephone." She said in a tone that told me I was going to get a lecture on manners later on.

I hopped down the last few steps and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Dougie!" A male voice greeted me on the other end. "It's Danny, from the auditions."

My heart leapt into my throat. Danny was calling me…at my house! I turned back to my mom, who was standing right next to me, so she wouldn't see me blushing. "Oh, um…hi."

"Hey," he chuckled. "I was just calling because I saw that you never called about your audition results."

"Yeah, I'm sort of grounded." I mumbled. He probably thought I was some stupid child.

"That sucks. Well, maybe this will brighten your day a bit."

"I got a call back?" I interrupted him, my heart rate speeding up.

"Better." He said. "We're not holding call backs. You're it."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I said, completely deadpan.

"Yeah." He confirmed and I could practically see the smile on his face. "Everyone we heard was rubbish compared to you so congratulations mate!"

"You're serious?" I asked, afraid that this was some big joke.

"As a heart attack. I'll call you tomorrow to give you the details of when you'll be moving into the house and everything and then we can introduce you to Harry."

"Harry?" I asked.

"Harry Judd. He's our new drummer."

"Oh, right." I said lamely, rolling my eyes at how pathetic I must sound.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Dougs." He said cheerfully.

"Okay." I smiled. "Night, Danny."

I hung up the phone and just stood there, not moving from my spot. I really got it…I was in the band. I was going to get to see Danny again. I was going to be living with Danny!

I slowly turned around and looked at my mum, who was still standing there with her arms crossed in a huff. "What was that all about?" she asked.

But I didn't say anything, instead I just threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.


	8. Chapter 7

Here's another two adds for you. The story is going to start picking up now that Dougie is in the band and they begin to journey of living together!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Please promise that you'll call me everyday." My mum said for what felt like the twelve thousandth time.

We were on our way to my new house that I'd be sharing with the band. My mum had been against me moving at first but I bargained with her and she agreed to let me go if she could take me and inspect the place first.

"Dougie, are you listening to me?" She asked, looking up at me through the rearview mirror.

"Yes, mum. I promise I'll call everyday." I shifted some of my boxes so they weren't jabbing me in the head every time we went over a bump. "Do you really have to come with me? I mean, none of the other guys will have their mum's there."

"Douglas." She said, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I have no problem turning this car around right now and calling this whole thing off."

"I'm already the youngest. The last thing I want is for them to think I'm some sort of baby who needs his mummy wherever he goes."

"I won't get in your way." She reassured me. "You can unpack and everything with the guys and I'll just take a quick look around the house to make sure it's alright."

"What could possibly be wrong with the house?" I asked. "It was picked out by our management. I highly doubt they would stick us in some shack."

She didn't say anything, just gave me the 'end of discussion' look.

I sighed and looked out my window at the passing scenery. It was a very pretty area we were going to be living in. The houses were very nice and clean, well kept lawns, there was even a park about a block away.

I sat up straighter as we pulled into the driveway. The house was way bigger than I thought, even though it looked identical to all the other ones we passed. There were only two cars in the drive when we got there and I could see Tom in the front yard with another boy I could only assume to be Harry trying to carry a dresser into the house.

My mum parked and looked around at me, giving me a sad smile. "I think you can take it from here."

"You-you not going to look around?" I asked.

"No." She said softly. "You're a big boy. You can handle it." She turned back around and quickly wiped her hand over her eyes, clearly wiping tears away.

I frowned and climbed over into the front seat so I could face her more. "Mum, this isn't goodbye, okay?" He said, holding onto her hand. "It's see you later."

She smiled weakly and pulled her into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Doug." She whispered in my ear. "I know you'll do great and when you win your first award you better thank your mum."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I promise."

She sat back and looked me over as if she was looking at an all new Dougie. "You better get going."

"Yeah." I said, opening the door and stepping around to the back so I could unload all my boxes.

Once all my things were out of the car and lying on the front lawn, I walked over to the driver's window and crouched down so I could be level with her. "I'll call you once I've got my phone set up in my room."

"Don't." She said, starting the car's engine. "Tonight, you have fun and get to know the guys better. You should be celebrating. Call me when you wake up though so I know you're still alive."

I smirked and leaned in, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, mum."

"See you later, Dougs." She winked at me before backing out of the driveway and driving out of sight.


	9. Chapter 8

Call me a sap but I didn't feel much like celebrating. All I wanted was to set up my phone and talk to my mum. Maybe it was because she finally accepted my job choice and actually admitted she was proud of me made me want to bond with her more.

"Hey, Dougie!" Someone called out snapped me back to reality. I spun around to see an out of breath Tom jogging up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Glad to see you made it alright. So, what do you think?" He asked, gesturing to the house.

"It's awesome."

"Wait till you see the inside." He said as he started to gather up some of my stuff.

I went over to help him. "Sorry I'm so late. I'm never good at being on time."

"No worries, mate. Danny still hasn't shown up." He said, lugging a few boxes up the stairs towards my new bedroom.

"Oh?" I said, trying to hide my curiosity.

"Yeah, he is coming down from Bolton so it would take him longer than the rest of us but he should be here soon." He dropped my stuff in the middle of the hall in between two doors. "Which room you want? Harry and I already claimed ours."

"Um…I'll take this one." I said, picking the bigger of the two.

"Wicked. Here, leave your stuff here. You can unpack later. I want you to meet Harry." He sounded so upbeat, probably pumped to actually make this band official finally. "Oi! Harry!"

The door at the end of the hall cracked open and Harry emerged. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't fit. He held out his hand and smiled at me, a hint of arrogance could be detected in his demeanor. "Hello, Dougie. I've heard a lot about you." He said smoothly, his piercing blue eyes looking me over, blatantly checking me out.

"Wish I could say the same for you." I said, taking my hand back. Something about the way he looked at me made me feel uneasy.

"I'm sure we'll become fast friends."

I smiled and looked around for Tom, who seemed to have vanished, leaving only me and Harry standing in the middle of the hall. "So…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey, guys!" Tom called. "Danny's here. Come help us out!"

We trotted down the steps and out into the front yard. Danny and Tom was unloading the trunk of his car. I couldn't help but smile as he bent over to pick up a shirt that slipped out of one of his boxes.

He walked up onto the lawn with Tom and smiled at us all. "Nice to see the gangs all here." He said, smiling at me. "Alright, Doug?"

I nodded enthusiastically, finding words hard to come by all of a sudden.

He continued to smile at me before gathering up his stuff with Tom and moved into the house.

* * *

I spent a majority of the night unpacking my things and getting settled. It was weird being in a place without my mum and sister. They were such a constant in my life now I felt so alone.

I ruffled my hair and sighed, looking around my new room. I still had a few more boxes of clothes to unpack and all my posters and pictures to hang up but at least I had my bedding up and some essentials out.

There was a knock on the door and, before I could answer, my door opened slightly, Danny's head popping through the crack. "Hello, neighbor." He chuckled, stepping in fully.

"Hey," I said, smiling brightly.

He looked around, settling himself down on my bed. "Settling in okay?"

I nodded, starting to unpack some of my clothes. "You?"

"Oh, yeah. Can you believe we actually made it? We're an official band!" He gushed.

"I know. It's a dream come true, really." I smiled at him, as I stored some clothes away.

"Hey, it this your family?" He asked, picking a picture of my mum, Jazzie and I from last summer's holiday. "Your sister is fit, mate."

"Oi!" I said, snatching the picture back. "That's my baby sister you're drooling over."

He chuckled and slung his arm around my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Relax. I'm not interested in your sister."

"How come?" I asked, suddenly offended that he didn't find my sister attractive.

"Let's just say she's not exactly my type." He smirked and sent me a wink before walking out the door. "Night, Dougs."

"Night, Danny." I mumbled, sinking onto my bed. What the hell just happened? What was his type? Was I his type? Nah, I'm just getting my hopes up…but maybe…no…well…ugh! My head hurts.


	10. Chapter 9

Nearly a year had past since we all moved in and things were indescribably amazing. We had a number one single, number one album, sold out concerts, a legion of sex crazed girls pounding down our tour bus door every night but, to me, the only thing that mattered was every day I got to wake up and see Danny.

Me and him had grown close over the year. Nothing like I had wanted but we were close in a brother sort of way. He was the only one who knew my deepest, darkest secrets (with the exception of one particular one, but he knew I was gay) and vise versa. We would spend hours lying in a bunk or in our hotel room together talking about anything we could think of.

I never wanted to admit it but my little crush on Danny had grown into full fledge love. Maybe it had always been love and I was too naive to notice; all I knew was that I wanted to spend every waking moment with Danny and no one else.

Which is why this one night stood out on the tour for me more than any other. We were in our hotel room doing what we always do (Me: watching/reading porn. Danny: Playing on his laptop) when Danny closed his laptop and sighed heavily. This is something he always did when he wanted to talk about something important but was to nervous to initiate the conversation.

I closed my magazine and set it on the night stand then rolled onto my side so I was facing his bed and propped my head up in my hand so I could see him better. "What's up, Danny boy?"

He shrugged and placed his laptop beside him and copied my actions so we were now face to face. "You're my friend, right Dougs?"

"Of course."

He nodded and looked down at his quilt. "You would be my friend no matter what?"

I frowned and sat up, realizing that this wasn't going to be some silly conversation. "You know I would be. Danny, what's wrong?"

He didn't move or look at me, just kept his eyes trained on the quilt. "How-how did you know you were gay?"

I was thrown off completely by his question but tried not to let it show. "I guess I always knew. It was always in the back of my mind when I was younger but I guess I realized it finally when I was fourteen. I was at a friend's birthday party and we decided to play spin the bottle and I found myself praying that it would land on my guy friends rather than girl friends. Why do you ask?"

He just shrugged. "No reason."

"Danny," I said softly, rolling of my bed and sitting beside him. "Talk to Dougie. You know you can tell me anything." When he didn't say anything, I pouted my lips and started poking him in the ribs to make him laugh. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please. Talk to me." I said over his laughing.

He rolled over onto his back so he could use both hands to slap my hands away. "I-can't-breath-" He gasped, between giggles. He looked so adorable, really.

I stopped though when he caught me hands and held them in his. We both froze in that instant, heat and electricity pulsed through our bodies at this slightest of contact. We just sat there staring at each other, Danny trying to communicate something to me with his eyes but I couldn't read it. He hand released one of my hands and reached up, gently moving a piece of hair away from my face and resting his hand on my cheek.

My breath quicken, this was the moment I had waiting nearly a year for. The moment my dreams would come true. The moment…

Someone just had to knock on the door, snapping up out of our trance. Danny instantly release me and removed his hand from my face. I stood up and looked down at him, his interest returning to his quilt, his cheeks a pink tint.

I sighed and glared at the door as I walked towards it. If it wasn't important, I'd punch the person right in their bloody face.


	11. Chapter 10

I opened the door only to come face to face with Tom. He was looking over my shoulder anxiously, his eyes darting around our room. I took a step in the door way to block his view and looked at him in mild annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." He said, now looking up and down the hallway.

I sighed and looked into our room, Danny's hair was visible from behind the wall; he was clearly eavesdropping. "No offence Tom but I'm a little busy."

"Doing what?"

'_Attempting to do Danny'_. "Eh, nothing." I mentally slapped my dirty mind. "What's wrong?"

"Harry's gone missing. He said he was going to get some ice and he hasn't been back since. Can you help me look?"

I looked back in the room to see Danny now standing in the hallway, putting his shoes on. So much for our talk. "Yeah, we'll help."

We decided to split up and meet back at mine and Danny's room in half an hour. It amazed me that we had been a band for a year and yet I knew nothing about Harry. I hadn't the foggiest idea where he could be or who he could be with, if it were the case.

I spent my search looking in the most likely of places like the pool and the grounds, hoping he just stepped out for some air but ended up with nothing. I was rounding twenty minutes of 'Operation Find Judd' as Danny codenamed it when he was finally located in the bar, completely drunk out of his mind and trying to chat up some poor female guests.

I walked over and took the stool beside him, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention. "So, this is where you've run off to."

"Dougie!" He yelled, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "I'm so glad you're here! Let me buy you a drink." He said, the smell of the heavy alcohol was thick on his breath. "Bartender!" He yelled, waving over the bar keep.

"No, thanks." I said, smiling apologetically to the man. "Come on, Harry. Let's get you back up to the room."

"Can I take these two lovely ladies with him?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the girls.

I sent another apologetic smile to the girls and hoisted Harry off his stool. "No. I think Tom would object to company tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Tom is such a party pooper."

It took me some time to get Harry to the elevator and up to our floor. It was even harder to get him back to his room. The moment I mentioned getting him to bed he turned into a five year old, using his arms and legs to grab onto the walls so I couldn't push him down the hall.

I ended up wrestling him to the ground and dragging him by his feet the remaining way back to his room. I checked my watch; Tom and Danny should be back any minute. I crouched down beside my drunken band mate and dug through his pockets for him hotel key. I didn't want any guests walking down the hall and seeing Harry practically passed out. Fletch would murder us all.

"Harry, come on." I groaned, pulling him to his feet. I slide the keycard through the slot and pushed the door open. Immediately, a burst of freezing cold air hit my face the second I crossed the threshold. Tom must have left the air conditioner on, that or I was just really hot from carrying Harry.

I struggled to keep Harry upright as we stumbled to the nearest bed where he collapsed, pulling me down with him. He giggled from beside me, his hot, sticky breath sweeping over my neck. "Never did I imagine I'd get you in bed so soon." He whispered.

"What did you just say?" I asked, frozen in place on the bed.

He rolled on top of me and looked right into my eyes, licking his lips hungrily. "You are so hot." He said, leaning down.

"Whoa!" I yelled, pushing him off me before jolting off the bed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I shrieked.

He just laid there on his back, pouting at me. "Why don't you want me? It's because I'm not Danny. Why does everyone love Danny?" He asked, looking at me as if I had the answer. "It's the accent, isn't it?"

"Harry, you're drunk. You're not making any sense."

"You're so hot." He said again, this time in his best attempt at Danny's Bolton accent.

"Stop it!" I yelled, fed up with him and his antics. I looked down at my watch, the other two should be waiting. Without another look, I walked away from Harry and made my way to the door but not before Harry's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"He'll never like you the way you want him to." He said, his voice almost giddy with joy as he shared this tidbit of information with me. "He thinks of you as a little brother. Nothing more."

My stomached dropped more and more with every word. "How are you so sure of that?" My heart begging that it was just something his drunken mind made up on the spot but my hopes were shattered when he just looked at me with an excited smirk and said the dreaded words:

"He told me so."


	12. Chapter 11

I tried not to let what Harry had said get to me. He didn't know about the moment Danny and I shared and I had no intention on bringing it up to anyone, not just for me but because I wasn't sure if that's what Danny wanted.

Nothing seemed to change with us since that talk. He was still the same Danny that loved to cuddle with me on the sofa and walk a movie, the same Danny that always let me win at Fifa and the same Danny that would stay up till dawn with me just talking about nothing.

Harry, however, was different. No one noticed it but I did. It was almost like he was trying to keep Danny away from me. Every time Danny and I would be hanging out backstage Harry would come up with something that had to be taken care of that _only_ Danny could do or he would tell me I was needed somewhere else when I really wasn't.

Harry's change in behavior made me believe even more that it was just some drunken rant; some stupid trick to make me forget about Danny.

I was able to blow him off, act like what he said didn't bother me, which it didn't. Not at all. I was perfectly fine…..

…At least I was till we had to do an interview over the phone for some teen magazine. We all gathered in the living room, huddled on the couch, Tom was next to Harry then Danny next to me, as we waited for our interviewer to get on the speaker.

Harry, as usual, was glancing at me every chance he got. Tom was flipping through a magazine while Danny was busying himself by trying to give me wet willies every time I would turn to glare at Harry.

"Good morning, boys." a strong male voice spoke over our speaker as our interview began.

We all focused our attention on the phone in front of us and greeted him. The scene almost reminded me of something out of Charlie's Angels. "Good morning." We muttered.

The next half an hour dragged on with the normal series of questions. 'Are you excited about your new album?' 'How's the tour coming?' 'Who's your celebrity crush?' and like always it was the same boring answers that we gave all the other magazines.

I was even beginning to fall asleep when Danny jabbed me in the side. I bolted up and looked at my three band mates. "What was the question?"

"Our readers want to know, since you all are around each other 24/7, who are you closest with and why?"

"Uh-" I stammered, looking around at Tom, Harry and Danny; all of whom were expecting me to say them. "I would probably say Danny. He's easy to talk to and actually get my humor…so yeah." I said, looking over at Danny, who's face was beet red. He smirked at me, our eyes making contact and I suddenly got that urge to kiss him right then and there.

The room around us seemed to melt away, Tom and Harry now forgotten as it was only Danny and I in my world. He smiled brightly at me, his eyes breaking away from mine so he could take his turn at answering the question. All I heard was a muffled response, my mind fogged up with thoughts of him and I together in a deep, passionate embrace, in his bed…possibly some whipped creamed involved…maybe. Words become more clear, Danny's voice filling my ears with his cheerful answer. "Dougie, hands down."

Our interviewer chuckled. "Okay, and why?"

He shrugged and looked at me once more. "I don't know. He's like the little brother I've always wanted."

The real world came crashing back in that moment. Did he seriously just say what I think he just said? Harry's smug smirk seemed to answer my question for me. He was right. I was just a brother to him…nothing more.

"You okay, Dougs?" Danny whispered, suddenly looking worried at my sudden mood change.

I nodded faintly, getting up from the couch and walking from the room and up to my room without a single word.

Once behind in the security of my own room, I let my emotions show; my eyes immediately filling with tears. How could I have been so stupid to think he liked me like that? I was the little brother. That moment in our hotel was just something my mind made up. I was the little brother….nothing more.


	13. Chapter 12

I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day and I was grateful that no one came to check on me or else I'd have to explain why my hand was now swollen to twice it's normal size and why there was now a hole in my wall.

I normally didn't get this upset over being let down, after all, that's all my life has been is one big let down so why should Danny be any different. Why? Because Danny is different. He's unlike anyone I've ever met in my life and I actually had hope that maybe, just maybe, he felt something for me other than friendship. All the signs were there or maybe I just imagined them…got my hopes up too much. Whatever the reason, I now knew where I stood with him.

Have you noticed that when you're in love or have unspoken love for someone you almost, subconsciously, form an obsession over them? I never noticed it till I really looked around my room. I had way too many photos of him. There were the obvious ones of all of us on vacation or at award shows, some with just me and him but then there were others amongst the them that were of just him. Him smiling, laughing, serious. I even had one that I took on the tour bus of him sleeping. That's my favorite one. The way his long eyelashes rest upon his freckled coated cheeks. The way his lips were parted ever so slightly. The way his curls fell over his face when he rolled onto his side. Oh, what I wouldn't give to wake up next to such a beautiful sight every morning.

"Dougie?" a soft sounded on my door before Harry's face appeared. He looked over at my wall then at me with a quirky smile. "Redecorating?" He asked, shutting the door behind him as he entered my room.

I held my eyes close tightly willing him out of my room and to leave me alone but the feeling of his hands on my shoulders made me shudder in frustration. I shrugged his hands off and walked away from him, sitting on my bed, my back to him. "Go away."

My bed sank with his extra weight and once again his hand was on my shoulder. "I hate to say I told you so, Dougs, but-"

"Then don't, Harry." I snapped. "Don't say a word. In fact, get out."

He didn't budge and he didn't say a word, just let his hand slid down my arm and took my injured hand in his. "Why do you let him do this to you?" He sighed, gently stroking my swollen knuckles.

"He didn't do anything."

"So, your wall had that beating coming to it, then?" He smirked and, as much as I didn't want to, I smiled back. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up." He helped me up and ushered me out into the hallway just as Danny emerged from his bedroom.

I froze in my spot as our eyes met. His sparkled and a small smile rose on his lips upon seeing me but it all vanished the second Harry appeared behind me, his eyes traveling to me hand. I felt Harry gently push me into the bathroom and shut the door. The sound of something solid rubbing against the door told me that Harry was leaning against the door so no one could come in.

"What did you do to Dougie?" Danny's voice growled. I pressed myself against the door so I could hear more. He sounded really angry…almost like a protective brother.

"I didn't do anything. Maybe you should be asking yourself what you did."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

There was silence before there was a loud bang against the door, making me jump back in fright. "Let me talk to Dougie." Danny said, his voice much closer, like he was only inches away from the door.

"He doesn't want to talk to you right now." Harry whispered. "Now go back to your room and leave him in peace till he's ready to talk, okay?"

Footsteps moving away from the door announced Danny's departure and I quickly moved away from the door and sat down on the toilet lid just as Harry slipped inside. "Sorry about that." He said.

"It's okay." I mumbled. "Is everything okay?"

He nodded, gathering some first aid supplies from the cabinet. "Just making sure you get your space." He crouched down in front of me, took my hand and began to wrap it in a bandage.

I watched him gently wrapping my hand, his eyes trained on what he was doing like it was some life or death operation. I've never seen this side of Harry before. There was no arrogance, no defensive barriers just Harry Judd. "I'm sorry." I whispered, holding me hand to my chest after he had finished.

He sat back on his heels and shrugged. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"But you were right and I-"

"Don't worry about it, Dougs." He said, standing up. "I'll bring you some dinner later on. Feel free to stay in your room as long as you want."

I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because there is still one person in this house that loves you for you and not as a little brother." He said, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on my forehead.


	14. Chapter 13

For the next week I avoided Danny like the plague. Any interview or photo shoot I made sure I was on the complete opposite side of him. I even started eating earlier so I wouldn't have to sit at the table with the rest of them but you know what sucks about all of this? It was killing me to stay so far from him.

Danny always knew how to make me feel better when I was down. He knew just what to say or do to put a smile on my face and though Harry was there he was no Danny. I wanted so badly to be downstairs with them, to enjoy the movie that they were watching like we once did but instead I made the excuse that I needed to pack for our upcoming trip to America. We were going to be in a movie. How cool is that? Way cool, I know.

I looked around my room, only one of my bags packed with clothes. I didn't feel like packing, I didn't feel like much of anything anymore; I emotionally and physically drained from our busy schedule.

A knock on my door drew my out of my gloomy mind set and I walked over to my door but didn't dare open it in fear that it was Danny. "Who is it?"

"Dougs, open the door. I need to talk to you."

I banged my head on the door lightly, squeezing my eyes shut but yet I reluctantly opened the door.

I stood aside to let him entered. He didn't go to far, only a few feet past the door before turning to face me, his face serious. "Did we do something to upset you?"

I shut my door behind me, looking down at my hands anxiously. "No. Why would you say that?" I mumbled, trying to avoid the whole situation.

Tom sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed, patting the space next to him silently asking me to sit next to him. I shuffled over and sat down beside him, my eyes still fascinated with my hands. "I'm not an idiot. I can see how uncomfortable you've been for the past few weeks. Now what's going on with you?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"We haven't done anything to upset you? Danny hasn't?"

"W-why would you say Danny?" I questioned, glancing at him quickly.

"He seems to think you're avoiding him specifically but you've been avoiding all of us." He bend lower so he could see my face. "You're always up here and I don't want to make you feel like a child but I'm worried about you."

I looked into his caring brown eyes and smiled sadly. How badly I wanted to tell him what was going on in my mind. About my feelings. "I-" I could trust Tom with anything but at the same time I couldn't risk Danny finding out. "I'm just homesick, that's all." I frowned.

Tom nodded and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him in a comforting gesture. "We're all homesick, mate." He said softly. "But we're a family now and we need to stick to together and trust each other. If you ever have a problem you should know that you can come to us, okay?" He shook me lightly.

I nodded, lying my head on his shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes, not moving or speaking, just letting things sink in. Finally, Tom straightened and removed his arm. "Come downstairs with me. It's movie night and you are required to be there. No exceptions."

I tensed. Danny would be there. I could feel my stomach drop at the thought of being in a dark room with him. "I don't know." I said, scooting away from him. "I have a lot of packing to do and-"

"Did I not say no exceptions?" Tom countered, standing up and pulling me up with him. "You are going downstairs with me and we are all watching a movie." He guided me out the door and down the hall. "I'll even let you pick out the movie." He whispered in my ear as if that encouraged my to take the terrifying steps down the stairs.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs, Tom stepped around me and walking into the living room leaving me alone in the hallway with my mental debate of whether I should take off back up to my room or brave the movie. My decision was made for me when Tom's blonde head poked around the door frame and waved me in. I smiled weakly and entered the living room, my eyes trained on the floor as I immediately felt all eyes on me.

"Look who decided to join us." Harry said, brushing past me as he too just entered the room. I followed his feet as he walked over to the couch and sat beside another pair of shoes. Danny's.

"Dougie decided to join us because I promised he could pick the movie." Tom said, standing over by out DVD cabinet.

"Thank God!" Danny said, making my heart leap. "I may just cry if we had to watch Back to the Future again."

"Hey!" Tom yelled. "Be grateful that movie was made or we could very well be called Yoda!"

I could help but start laughing with the others at Tom's comment. Only Tom could come up with something like that.

"Alright, shut up." Tom mumbled and I could almost feel the embarrassment radiating off him. "What are we watching, Doug?"

"Um…I'm always up for watching the Turtles."

"Turtles it is." I looked up finally to see Tom pulling out the DVD case. "Take a seat and we'll get the this started." He declared, flipping off the lights and going over to the T.V.

I nodded and turned to go sit on the chair only to find Tom had set his blanket on it and his drink on the end table claiming it as his for the night leaving to sit on the couch. I looked over to see that Harry and Danny both where already sitting there. They both shifted down making room for me to sit in between the two which made matters more awkward as I sat down, my legs cramped between them. This was the closes I've been to Danny in nearly a month and it was making me panic every time his leg shifted against mine or his arm touched mine. I tried to create some distance between us only to end up rubbing against Harry was all to pleased to object.

This was going to be a long night.


	15. Chapter 14

_Please end, please end, please end_. I begged the television screen as the movie played out.

It has to have been the longest movie of my life and it was only half way through. Seven times Harry did the old 'yawn and stretch/arm around the shoulder' move. Five times his foot _accidentally_ slid up my leg and twice I caught him sniffing my hair. SNIFFING MY FLIPPIN' HAIR! I don't care how erotic he looked while doing it or how his eyes were glazed over with a lust filled stare; who sniffs hair?

As for Danny, well, his eyes never left the screen. Not once. He seemed mesmerized by the film. He kept his arms and legs crossed, his body pressed against the arm rest as far away from me as he could get.

More than once my eyes trailed over to him. How I wanted to talk to him, see him smile, just to see him look at me the way he used to; but he'll never look at me the way I want him to. I'm just the little brother.

Why am I so hung up on him? Why can't I feel something for someone else? Someone who will make me feel loved and special and safe. Someone like…Harry?

In that moment, it all hit me like a ton of bricks. Harry had been there the whole time listening to my incessant rants on how I wanted Danny, offering advice, comforting me, making me feel everything I wanted Danny so much to make me feel.

Maybe it was time I just gave up on Danny. Maybe it's time I start living in the moment and not daydreaming about what may never happen. Yes. This is me, Dougie Poynter, finally letting myself be happy so when Harry tried to put his arm around my shoulder I didn't shrug him off.

I pulled my legs up into my chest and leaned into Harry's body, my head resting on his chest, his hand sliding down my shoulder and pulling me closer still. It was nice, warm and, dare I say, I even sighed a happy sigh.

I looked up at Harry to see him smiling down at me with a small barely visible smile. I smiled back and went back to watching the movie all the while I kept getting that nagging feeling that Harry wasn't the only one watching me.


	16. Chapter 15

As the credits began to roll on our film the nagging feeling of being watched never left me. I was to afraid to look his way, to see the look he must have had on his face. All I could do was curl closer to Harry and try to feel a comfortable as I wanted to feel.

The credits ended and the screen went blank as Tom stood up to stretch. "I call the second movie." He yawned, clearly not wanting to end our movie night despite his clear exhaustion. He shuffled over to the movie cabinet and started shifting through the rows to find his desired title.

Harry removed his arm from my shoulder and stood up as well. "If I'm going to get through another movie I'm going to need some food. Anyone else up for popcorn?"

We all nodded and he left the room towards the kitchen. A moment later Tom decided on his movie and set it down on the DVD player before announcing he was going to help Harry out with the food, throwing me a smirk which told me he planned on leaving me and Danny alone on purpose. That jerk!

I felt Danny shifting around on the couch and I hoped he was just getting up to join Tom and Harry but when I felt his knee bump mine I flinched involuntarily at the contact.

"I'm sorry." His sad voice entered my ears and I turned my head to see him looking down at his hands.

"For what?"

He shrugged, not making eye contact with me. "I don't know honestly but I've done something to make you stop talking to me so for whatever it is I'm sorry."

Was it possible to have your heart break and melt at the same time? Well, apparently, it was because that's what happened to my heart did as his sad words were spoken. I just wanted to reach out and hold him but my mind screamed at me not to before I got my hopes up. "Danny," I sighed, waiting for him to look up at me but he never did; his eyes stayed firmly on his hands. "You didn't say anything wrong. I just-" I stopped short as his face rose and his eyes connected with mine. The electricity in the air around us left me breathless for a moment as his eyes filled with glee that he didn't do anything wrong. "I've just been feeling a bit off lately."

"Tell me about it." He smiled for the first time that night. "I've been wanting to talk to you about all this stuff that's been bugging me but then I thought you were mad and that just made me feel even worst and now I'm rambling so I'll just shut up." He stopped, his cheeks turning a light pink shade.

I giggled at how cute he looked when he blushed and how nervous he was. This was the Danny I liked seeing. "Why didn't you talk to Tom or Harry if you needed someone so badly to talk to?"

"Because you're the only one I feel comfortable talking about it with." He said, his cheeks turning redder and redder by the minute.

I thought about what he could possibly only want to talk to me about and then I thought back to our night at the hotel when he was asking me all those questions about being gay and my heart fluttered. Could this be the moment I was waiting for? I shuffled closer to him and leaned in just in case someone were to come in the room they wouldn't hear anything. "Dan, you know you can tell me anything." I whispered softly.

He looked into my eyes and I was transported back to our hotel room. The atmosphere, the look, our bodies being so close together. It was all the same. It was the moment. He didn't say anything and neither did I, our faces just gravitated closer to one another on their own accord. My eyes began to flutter shut ever so slightly as he nose brushed against mine. My heart pounded in my chest as his breath swept over mine. We were finally going to…

"What's going on here?"


	17. Chapter 16

A month passed since the last time Danny and I were alone again. Harry stayed firmly attached to my side and I found that I couldn't complain with his attention. He gave me everything that Danny couldn't. He was always there to talk, to cuddle with or just sit in silence and keep me company.

Sure, Danny could do that but it would be different. With Harry, there would be no awkward moments, no sudden urge to kiss him senseless. It was purely friendly with us. I did feel a bit bad for stringing him along though. I've known for some time now about his feelings towards me and, as hard as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to feel the same for him.

He was my comfort blanket, my confidant. That was it.

I would find myself getting used to being with Harry all the time that I rarely got the urge to go and hang out with Danny anymore. I would just skip past his door and straight to Harry's. Just like I did early Monday morning, opening his door like I always did, without knocking. "Hey Haz!" I said brightly. "I'm stuck on this one part in Bioshock. Think you can help me out?"

"Wish I could but my taxi will be here soon and I haven't finished packing yet."

"Taxi?" I furrowed my eyebrows, watching him pace back and forth around his room, grabbing items and stuffing them into a duffle bag. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He said simply, throwing a pair of shocks in the bag. "My family won't be able to make it to any of our shows so I'm just going to spend time with them before we leave."

I looked down at my hand and fiddled with my fingers. "Oh. Will you be gone long?"

Harry looked up and smiled, walking around his bed and up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Aw. Don't you worry." He assured me. "I'll only be gone for a week at most."

I nodded, snuggling my face onto his chest. I don't know why but the thought of Harry not being around scared me. I had grown so accustom to being around him that I quickly felt panicked and afraid. I looked up at him and smiled the best one I could force. "I guess I can last that long."

He chuckled and pulled away, walking back to his bag. "You still have Tom to talk to."

I nodded, ignoring the fact he blatantly forgot to mention Danny. He always did that. I sat down on the edge of his bed and sighed.

He looked up at me and smiled sadly but before he could say something a horn sounded outside. He shut his mouth and zipped up his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. "That's my taxi." He said, almost to himself. "I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

I smiled and stood up, following him to his doorway, both of us coming to a stop just in front of the door. He was still smiling at me and I could feel myself growing self conscious under his stare. "Um…so…" I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling more and more nervous by the second. "Call me when you get there."

"I will." He promised, pulling me into him for a friendly hug. I hugged him tightly, giving him a good pat on the back but when I went to pull away and let him through, he moved swiftly and his lips were on mine.

I froze in my place, my eyes wide in shock as his lips moved against mine. The sound of the taxi horn sounded again and he backed away, the smile still plastered on his lips. "That's so you don't forget me while I'm gone." He whispered and walked away without even a glance back.

I brought my fingers up to my face, tentatively running them over my lips that were still warm from his. I had dreams about kissing Danny numerous times. They were always passionate, wild yet soft and tender, a bit like Danny. Harry's was different. Though it only lasted a good five seconds, it was slow, thought out and gentle, giving me a glimpse at the kind of passion I never knew the young drummer possessed. I moved quickly to his window and looked out just in time to see him getting into the taxi and being driven away.

My heart ached a bit as I watched the black car speed off down the road, taking my only source of entertainment away.

Maybe a week without Harry would do me good. It could give me time to think, clear my head and think this out.

Could I feel something for Harry more than just friendship?

Was I just wasting my time waiting for Danny to miraculously love me?

How long would Harry wait for me to decide?

How long would Danny wait for me to tell him how I feel?

Danny or Harry?

I need to go lie down.


	18. Chapter 17

The week seemed to past at a dull, agonizingly slow pace. I didn't leave my room at all unless it was to eat or use the restroom. It was weird though. I mean, I figured I could use the week to sort out my feelings between Danny and Harry but I ended up being more confused than ever.

When I was awake all I could look at in my room was the pictures I had of me and Danny together. We looked like such a cute couple, the way his arms just fit around me when we hugged, the sparkle I had in our eyes when we look at each other.

Then I'd go to sleep and I'd dream of Harry and that kiss. Then I'd dream of more kisses with Harry and more and more. I could feel his soft lips on mine, his body pressed against mine; sweat dripping off the two of us as we're locked in a passionate embrace.

I came to the conclusion that I was, indeed, attracted to both men but in different ways. Harry was a raw, physical attraction. Danny was the kind of attraction where I turn into one of our star struck fan every time he smiles my way.

I was in desperate need for advice and there was only one person I could turn to. I ventured out of my room and down the hall to the closed bedroom door at the end of the hall. I knocked tentatively and waited for him to grant me entrance.

"Come on in."

I opened the door and smiled at Tom as he was picked up the cards on his bed from his finished game of solitaire. He looked up at me and smiled brightly, padding his bed for me to sit. "Well, look who decided to leave his dungeon and grace us with his presence."

I smiled and flopped down on his bed, burying my face in his duvet. "I'm bored." I muttered. "Entertain me."

Tom poked me in the side so I was roll over to face him. He fanned out the deck of cards and held them in front of me. "Pick a card." I did as I was told, looked at it then placed it back in the deck. Tom began to shuffled as his eyes looked over at me. "So what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Didn't I just say I was bored."

"You did but you're giving me the sad eyes which means you need to talk about something and seeing as Danny and Harry aren't around, you came to me." He said, his eyes returning to his cards as he continued to shuffle.

"I would have come to you regardless." I said. "Where is Danny anyways?" I added, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's out with a mate now what's your problem?"

I leaned up on my elbows and bit my lip, trying to think of the best way to explain my situation. "Okay, so I have this friend named…Don and he has these two friends named…Dave and Henry. Don has had feelings for Dave for awhile but has always known that Dave doesn't feel the same way. Recently, though, he's started to get feelings for Henry but he's unsure if he should give up on Dave to be with Henry."

Tom didn't say anything for a moment then set his cards down on his bedside table and folded his hands neatly on his lap. "Have you talked to Danny about how you feel?"

"I didn't mention Danny this is about my friend-"

"Doug, you really suck at making up names." He interrupted, smirking at me. "Look, the only advice I can give you is just tell Danny how you feel and see what happens."

"I know he doesn't feel anything for me. Not that way at least."

"How do you know that?" Tom asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Has he told you that?"

I shook my head, looking down at my hands. "Not exactly but Harry said-"

"Harry said? Oh, there's an unbiased source." Tom scoffed. "No offence, Doug, but I wouldn't take Harry's advice for a grain of salt in this matter seeing as he's got eyes out for you."

"But I can tell-"

"Dougie." He cut me off again, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I know it may not seem like I pay attention to what's going on around here but I do and I've had many a late night talk with Danny so trust me when I say, talk to Danny and be careful when it comes to Harry."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"How can I put this." He thought for a moment, chewing on his lip in thought. "Harry is like a Rottweiler. They're all cute and loyal on the outside but if you cross them they can be very dangerous."

I wanted to ask him more about those talks he had with Danny and what Harry had done to make Tom so wary of him but the opportunity never came because just as I was about to speak the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut echoed throughout the house and both myself and Tom looked at his closed door in surprise. "Must be Danny." Tom said, glancing over at me. "No time like the present to have that little chat."

I nodded slowly, my eyes staying on the door. Thoughts flew through my mind over all the possibilities that this conversation could hold. I listened as the sound of his heavy feet ran up the stair but I quickly sat up straighter as a second pair of feet were heard and muffled giggles were starting the travel up the room.

Both Tom and I looked at one another briefly before standing up and opening his door to see a few intoxicated Danny lying flat on his back in the middle of the hall with some blonde tramp on top of him. The pair were giggled while I felt my heart plummet out of my chest as I watch them sloppily kiss in between their fits of laughter.

Tom cleared his throat announcing our attention to the couple. Danny looked up at us and grinning innocently. "Sorry Tom!" He yelled as if we were a mile away or something. "We'll just take this party else where." He got up and pulled the still giggling girl with him in to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

I stood there in the door way of Tom room just staring at space where he was just a second before, making out with some girl right in front of me. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was there. Tom was still beside me but I couldn't hear a word he was saying. I just told him I was heading to bed and that we'd talk in the morning.

I didn't get much sleep that night though. The sounds of Danny's escapade could easily be heard throughout the house. You would think for the amount that was being paid for us to live in the house they would have built thicker walls so I just pulled my blankets over my head and covered my ears, trying to stop the tears that were falling down my cheeks and all I could think about as the sounds of Danny's climax pierced the air was how much I wanted Harry there.


	19. Chapter 18

I woke the next morning with an exhausted groan, the morning light shining directly into my eyes. I rolled onto my back and stared up at my ceiling. I didn't know what time it was but judging my the complete silence in the house it was pretty early.

I pulled myself up climbed out of bed and tip toed over to my door, peering out to see that Danny's door was closed, the sounds of his light snoring could be heard. Thoughts of last night flooded my mind and all I could think of was that cheap tart lying there beside him.

I glared at his door and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle and grabbed my mug down from the cabinet, tapping my foot to some silent beat as I listened for the water to boil all the while trying to ignore the fact that the sounds of movement upstairs were becoming more and more louder with the sounds of one door opening and another closing.

I pulled the kettle off the burner before it started to hiss, the urge to get back to my room without being seen becoming my main concern of the morning. I poured the lukewarm water into my mug and as I turned to leave I came face to face with her.

She came practically skipping into the room, her blonde curls bouncing in time with her hops. She was still in the same skin tight pink tube top and slinky black mini skirt she wore the night before. She reeked of alcohol and sex though I don't think she cared and or noticed since she smiled at me like her running into me in my kitchen was a normal occurrence. "Hey!" She said, walking right up to me and extending her hand. "I'm Brandi."

I hesitated for a moment, debating whether I should shake her hand; afraid of whatever she used it for last night would end up on me but I figured I didn't want to seem too rude so I took her hand and nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm Dougie."

"I know who you are!" She laughed, slapping my shoulder. "Dan told me you were funny but you're hilarious." She sighed and walked past me, grabbing a glass out of the cabinet and filling it with water from the tap.

I was still trying to figure out how telling her my name was so funny when the doorbell rang causing me to jump, spilling some of my tea on me. I rolled my eyes and shuffled out of the room and opened the door. "Can I help you?" I asked the man standing in the doorway.

"Someone call a cab?"

"That's mine!" Brandi called from the kitchen. "Tell him I'll be out in a minute! I just want to wait for Dan to get out of the shower."

My eyes left the kitchen door and looked back to the cab driver, who just nodded telling me he heard what she said and made his way back to his cab. I shut the door and turned around just as Tom was shoving Danny out of his room. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Tom didn't look to pleased at all. I tried to go unnoticed back into the kitchen but Brandi came out, with my tea in her hands. "You forgot this, Dougie."

"Uh…" I said, looking up at Tom and Danny who were now staring down at us. "Thanks." I mumbled, taking my tea back and rushing into the kitchen.

[center]~*~[/center]

I sat at the table trying my hardest not to watch the goodbye between Danny and Brandi. Not because it disgustingly mushy. Oh no, it was damn near comical.

She was acting as if they were some young teenagers in love who's parents had just forbidden her from seeing him. Like it was the ending of her life. While Danny just stood there like he was facing the firing squad. He barely said a word beside the occasional 'yeah' and 'definitely'. To call it awkward would have been the understatement of the year.

After Brandi's tearful goodbye, Danny entered the room and walked right past me to make himself some tea. In that moment I forgot how funny everything was and reverted back to being depressed because he had just ignored me…again. I scraped my chair back and stood up, leaving my drink behind.

"That's right, just walk away from me once again." He said as I reached the doorway.

I spun around and stared wide eyed at his back. "What did you just say?"

He turned around and leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest. "I said just walk away like you always do."

"I don't walk away-"

"You're right, you don't." He interrupted. "You just avoid me."

I ran a hand through my hair, ruffling it in the back as I sighed heavily. "It's too early for this. Can we talk later?"

"There is no later for you." He said, standing up a bit straighter now. "You'll just disappear back into your room and wait for Harry to return."

"Maybe I will."

"What happened to us, Doug?" He asked suddenly, walking around the island in the center of the room. "What happened to my best mate?"

I watched him walk closer and closer and the urge to run away became more and more urgent. "Danny, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Tough, because I want to know what Harry has told you that's making you avoid me and Tom." He said, stopping a few inches away from me, his blue eyes boring into me.

"We don't avoid you-" I mumbled feebly but he cut me off.

"Yes you do!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the arm. "Even when we're all in the same room you two are in your own little world."

I shrugged, now refusing to look at him. "He just understands things about me."

"Like what?" His foot now tapping impatiently on the tiled floor.

"I don't know" I said, fiddling around my hands. "…stuff."

"Oh, cause me and Tom can't understand stuff."

I looked up at him finally, my eyes now hard with anger. "You don't have any right to be mad at me." I mimicked his stand with my arms over my chest. "I should be the one mad at you."

"What have I ever done?" He demanded.

"You haven't even tried to talk to me?" I asked, shaking my head no for him when he didn't respond. "If you were so concerned over me and Harry spending so much time together then you could have come and talked to me about it."

Danny shook his head at me as if he felt sorry for me. "There are things you don't know about, Doug."

"I know a lot." I countered, now my anger reaching new heights as everything I had pent up was now bubbling to the surface. "Like how it's rude to bring some random stranger home for a shag."

"That's what you're so upset about?" He asked, his arms dropping to his side. "That I brought a girl home?" I didn't say anything as he looking into my eyes, trying to read my thoughts. "Or is it the fact that it _was_ a girl?"

I immediately became nervous at the subject change and rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm not dumb, Doug." He said, taking a step closer to me. "So, for once, just tell me how you feel."

"What's the point?"

He shrugged. "It may make you feel better."

"Fine. I feel like shit." I said simply. "Complete shit because I'm in love with my best friend and he thinks of me as a brother." I looked down at my feet again, feel tears stinging my eyes. The silence that followed felt like an eternity, like nothing would ever be the same between the two of us ever again.

He walked up to me, so close that his toes were touching mine. I refused to look up at him but his hand gently lifted my face so I didn't have much choice. His face held no expression as he looked over mine, analyzing it the same as I was. He brushed his hand over my cheek, letting it trail to the back of my neck and, in the blink of an eye, he had pulled me into him, his lips attached to mine. The moment his lips touch mine, fireworks went off inside me. It was everything I had dreamed it to be and then some. His kiss was so tender and full of feeling that it made my knees weak and I had to grab hold to the front of his shirt to keep me standing. When the kiss came to it's natural end, his rested his forehead against me and smiled innocently. "Would a brother do that?"

I didn't say a word. I couldn't. I would still too in shock.

He kissed me once more quickly, letting his hand slide down my arm and take my hand in his. "I think we need to talk."

I nodded and followed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his bedroom, the hissing kettle completely forgotten on the stove.


	20. Chapter 19

Before the door to Danny's room even shut, his lips were on mine. I couldn't help but giggle with glee as his hands slid through my hair. I slid my hands up his chest but before I would let him deepen our kiss any further, I pushed him back. "Danny, wait." I gasped, my lungs filling back up with air. "As much as I was enjoying that, I think I need some answers before we can continue."

He nodded, coming to his senses. "You're right." He walked over to his bed and sat down, patting the space beside him for me to join him. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about how you go from sleeping with some girl last night to kissing me this morning."

"I, honestly, don't even remember bringing her here. The last thing I remember of last night was getting up on stage with some of my mates and singing Cher." I snorted with laughter and he shoved me lightly before continuing. "Someone offered to buy us some more drinks and the next thing I know I'm here and Brandi was next to me."

"So you can't remember getting her here but you remember her name?"

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Not exactly. I sort of had to casually ask her that this morning."

I couldn't help but not laugh at him again. "Nice."

"It wasn't my brightest moment."

Our eyes connected and a smile was shared but as the time passed the situation still wasn't solved and my questions were far from being answered. "So, what does this mean?"

He shrugged, drumming his hands on his knees. "Whatever you want it to mean, I suppose."

"Well, Dan, I mean are you gay? Bi? Are you even attracted to me or was that kiss just an impulse?" I looked him in the eye, my eyes pleading him for honesty.

"I don't like to talk about it." He said after a moment. "But I will tell you that being attracted to you doesn't even begin to cover how I feel."

He smiled softly down at me but I couldn't smile back, as much as my heart leapt with joy, I was still questioning him. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner instead of leaving me hanging."

"I tried, Doug." He said, turning in towards me, his hand covering mine. "You may not have seen it and certain sources may have told you otherwise but I did try."

"These other sources. You mean Harry, right?" He nodded his head. "What do you and Tom have against him? All he's ever done is be there for me and-"

"Spy on you." Danny interrupted, his eyes darkening and his lips forming into a scowl. "Did you know that? You two were always together so I would wait till late at night to try and talk to you and he'd be 'conveniently' leaving his room to get a drink or use the bathroom."

"People do those things."

"Every night at the exact moment my door opens?"

"That still doesn't mean-"

"He told me to stay away from you.

"What?" I exclaimed, physically recoiling. "When?"

"It was a while back. The day we had that interview, remember?" I nodded slowly, remembering that particular day. "You left the room all upset and I went to check on you but Harry beat me to it so I waited for him to leave but when you came out your hand was hurt."

"You two were fighting outside the door." I recalled.

"He told me that I was the reason you hurt yourself." He explained. "I went to step around him to talk to you but he grabbed me and slammed me against the door, telling me to stay away from you before I hurt you again." Danny got quiet after that, his focus turning to his hands. "Was I the reason you hurt yourself?" He asked suddenly.

I turned my hand over and laced my fingers with his, squeezing them tightly. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me." He said firmly. He looked close to tears.

"At the time, you were." I told him honestly, my hand still squeezing his comfortingly as his head bowed lower. "But I know now that I was wrong and I should have come to you sooner about everything." I reached out my free hand and lifted his chin up to look at me again. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, my hand sliding up to cup his cheek. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"Just let me win this one." I smirked.

He smiled back and nodded. "Just this once."

"So," I dropped my hand back down to my lap. "Back to my first question. What does this mean? Are we together?"

"Would you like to be with me?"

I leaned into him, our lips brushing together, and whispered. "Do you even have to ask?"


	21. Chapter 20

My eyes shot open as a loud bang resounded throughout the house. I looked around, lost for a moment as to where I was, but as soon as I looked down at the man sleeping peacefully beside me I remembered all the events of that morning. I stretched and curled back up beside him when the sound of an unexpected guest made their presence known.

"I'm home!"

I shot up and stared at the bedroom door in fear as Harry's voice called out. I had completely forgot that he was coming back that day. I carefully climbed out of Danny's bed and watched him for a second to make sure that I hadn't waken him before I head out of the room.

I made my way down the stairs and followed the sounds of his footsteps into the living room where he was looking behind the couches, most likely thinking we were playing a prank and hiding on him. "Where is everybody?"

I cleared my throat and walked further into the room, smiling the moment he turned around to face me.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. "Are you alright?" He asked, the smile fading from his face as he looked me over critically.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"From the voicemail you left me last night you sounded really upset." He said, still looking worried. "I could barely make out what you were saying."

"Oh, that." I said, remembering how I cried hysterically on his voicemail telling him what Danny had done and how I wanted him to come home. "Yeah, that's been taken care of." I felt my face start to heat up with embarrassment, the bad thoughts of last night returning. "Listen, I got to tell you something. Let's sit down." I took his hand and lead him over to the couch, sitting beside him.

Harry still looked wary as I was still trying to figure out exact what to say to him. "What's up?"

"Well," I said. "while you were away, a lot of stuff happened."

"What kind of stuff?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, my throat feeling like it was closing up. "Um…Danny and I talked things out and we're kind of together."

His eyes narrowed slightly, his frown turning into a faint scowl. "Kind of?" He questioned.

"We are together." I confirmed. "Definitely." I couldn't bring myself to look Harry in the eyes. My heart breaking as he sighed and looked down at his hands dejectedly. "Harry, I know you're probably just as shocked as I was." I smiled tentatively, placing my hand on his in a sign of comfort. "I've waited so long to know how he really felt and now I know and I've never been happier." I stopped suddenly, realizing that what I was saying wasn't what Harry wanted to hear. I sighed and took my hand off his and brought it up to his chin, lifting his face up so he was looking my in the eyes. "I just want to apologize if I gave you any misleading signs. I do like you, just not like-"

"I get it." He said shortly, pulling away from my touch.

I frowned and looked down. "I know you're upset with me-"

"I'm not upset." He reassured me with a sad smile. "Honest. I was just shocked." He put his arm around me, giving my a one armed hug. "Congratulations." He whispered, making my heart swell with happiness. "Now how about this." He said, pulling away, that smile of his back on his face. "I'm gonna go and get something to eat real quick because I'm starving then you and me can go up to my room, play some Xbox and catch up."

"Okay." I nodded enthusiastically. "I'll meet you up there."

I practically hopped up the steps, I was so happy. I was convinced Harry would never speak to me again for choosing to be with Danny. I was just glad that he could put whatever differences with him aside for me but as I neared Danny room, I felt fear fill me up. I didn't know how Danny would react to me still being friends with Harry; if he'd still want me to be friends with Harry.

I opened the door to Danny's room and saw that he was awake, sitting up in bed with his guitar, strumming some random cords.

He looked up after seeing the door open out of the corner of his eye and immediately he smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Hello." He said.

"Hi." I whispered back, feeling myself blush under his gaze.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, setting his guitar down beside his bed. "I was thinking that we could stay in bed all day and have a movie marathon. What do you say?" I nodded quickly, averting my eyes from his and looking over my shoulder to see if Harry was coming upstairs yet. "You okay?" Danny asked, sensing my nervousness.

I looked back at him and nodded, shuffling over and sitting on the edge of his bed. "Harry's home and I told him everything."

Danny snorted with laughter, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top of them. "What he have to say about that?"

"He's actually fine with it." I shrugged. "He wants to play some video games and catch up though." I grew steadily more nervous, waiting for him to say something. "I told him I would but if you don't want me to then I'll-"

"You don't need my permission to hang out with him, you know." He said, looking at me with a blank expression.

"I know." I said, still feeling guilty for doing it. "It's just I know you two are on bad terms and I want to believe the things you told me, I really do, but I feel like I know him better than that."

"Doug," He said, lifting himself up so he could crawl across the bed, sitting down next to me. "I may not like the things that Harry has done but that doesn't mean I'm going to make you stop hanging out with him."

I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I just don't want things to be awkward."

He kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arm around my waist. "You are free to hang out with whomever you like." He said softly, kissing my head again. "As long as I'm the one you come back to at the end of the day, that's all that matters to me."

I looked up to see that he was looking down at me. I smiled bashfully and sat up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, resting my forehead against his. "It will always be you."

Danny smiled brightly, kissing me again, before shuffling back to his previous position, pulling the covers back over his bare legs. "Go on then." He said, waving me off.

"I won't be long" I told him, walking over to the door. "and when I'm done it will be just me, you and an afternoon of movies."

He smiled once more, pulling his guitar back onto his lap. "I'll keep your spot warm for you."


	22. Chapter 21

In the blink of an eye, two months passed and we were embarking on our second tour.

It seemed like couldn't get any better for us. We were still the number one most sought after band in England, we had our second number one album and our legion of sex crazed fans were still around and growing.

It seemed like life couldn't get any better for me. I had the success I always wanted, the greatest friends on the planet and, best of all, I had Danny.

The only downer was that I seemed to be seeing less and less of Danny, which was odd given the close proximity we had. It was a weird feeling. I never thought we were drifting apart. I just felt like something was up, like he was hiding something.

He always seemed to be having little talks with Tom whenever I wasn't around and if I entered a room the conversation ended. I don't think Harry noticed it as much as I did, that or he didn't care as much, but it was bothering me to a point where I couldn't sleep.

So, during one of our off days, I came down the stairs from our gaming lounge and as I reached the bottom step, Danny and Tom abruptly stopped all communication and flashed me these awkward, fake smiles.

I sat down on the couch beside Danny and looked at him. "What's going on?" I asked him seriously.

He shrugged, glancing at Tom quickly before replying. "Nothing."

"Danny, don't lie to me." I whispered.

"I'm not." He insisted.

"Danny," I sighed. "I know you better than that. Don't keep things from me, please."

He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek, his thumb rubbing over my skin. "If it was important I'd tell you." He said, bringing his hand back down to his lap and turned to face Tom like that settled everything.

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked, now fully sure that something was being kept from me.

Danny still didn't change his passive attitude and shrugged again. "Who knows." His nonchalant voice drove me close to tears.

I felt this angry bubble up inside me as I stared at the back of his head. "What's your problem?" I demanded, standing up so I hold some authority over him. "You've been mad at me ever since we left."

"I never said I was mad at you." He replied calmly, looking unfazed at how upset I was, which just set me off more.

"Well, you must be. We've barely spent any time together alone since the tour started and every time I turn around you're talking to Tom." I said, looking over at Tom's nervous face. I could tell that he was uncomfortable being pulled into the conversation and would much rather be anywhere else but with us two. "If you're not happy with me Danny then be a man and tell me." I spat. "To my face."

Danny's eyes darkened and he stood up, now towering over my small frame. "Alright," He said in a hushed voice. "I don't want you to hang out with Harry anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't like you hanging out with Harry so much." He repeated much louder, crossing his arms over his chest.

My mind faltered for a moment as I was caught off guard with his response. "Where is this coming from?" I asked, thinking the Harry situation had been taken care of.

"I haven't liked it from the start." He said. "I was able to deal with it at the house but being squashed on this bus 24/7 I can't ignore it anymore. You know I don't trust him."

"I understood your feelings in the beginning, Danny, but it's been two months and he's been nothing but happy for us." I said, quickly jumping to Harry's defense. "Don't you think if he wanted to take me from you he would have done it by now?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips.

"We don't know that."

"Why haven't you come and talked to me about this at the beginning?" I asked, still trying to figure out why this was still an issue.

"Because I didn't want to cause a fight between us." He said, now more softer and sincere, his arms dropping to his side.

"The only reason that there is even a 'fight' going on now is because you haven't been being honest with me." I said, still upset with him. "Do you even trust me?"

"Of course I do," He said, reaching out for me but I stepped away. "I just-"

"Trust Tom more." I snapped.

"At least Tom will listen and not get upset about it." He replied, scowling again.

"You never gave me the chance to see if I'd be get upset." I shouted in aggravation.

"You are upset, though."

"Yeah. I'm upset that you've been hiding things from me." I said, pointing my finger right in his chest. "I'm upset that you've been talking about me behind my back." I jabbed again, causing him to stumble back a step. "I'm upset that you don't trust me and my choices in friends."

"Wow, he's even got you to make me into the bad guy all the time."

"What does-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Tom yelled, coming between the two of us and holding us apart at arms length. "Danny go into the bunks and cool off." He ordered.

Danny rolled his eyes and stormed off, punching open the bunk room door and disappearing.

Tom sighed and sat back down on the couch, sliding his hands through his hair. "Dougie, go back upstairs till you two are ready to talk this over rationally." He said, not making eye contact with me once.

I left without any argument and walked back up to the game room, where Harry sat, playing Pro Evolution Soccer. I sat down beside him and pulled my knees to my chest.

"What was all of that about?" He asked, pulling the game on pause.

"Nothing." I whispered, turning my face away from him.

Harry set the controller down and turned to face me, sitting Indian style. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered, rubbing a few stray tears on my sleeve.

"Dougs, don't cry." Harry said, pulling an arm around my shoulder. "What's up?"

I turned into him and burying my face in his chest. "I don't want to fight with him." I cried. "I really don't."

"I'm sure he deserved it." He said, rubbing my back.

I shook my head, pulling away and wiping my eyes. "That's the thing. He didn't." I said. "I over reacted."

"What was he saying?"

"It doesn't matter." I said.

"Come on, I'm trying to help you here." He pushed, sliding up closer to me. "What did he say to get you so upset?"

I didn't say anything. I just wanted to let the subject drop.

Harry, however, was determined to get something out of me. "Tell me." He said again, poking my side.

"No." I said, smiling against my will as he kept poking me.

He smirked. "Tell me." He said a third time.

When I still didn't answer, he started tickling me causing me to double over on the couch in laughter.

He bent over me, his fingers moving up and down my sides and he kept tackling me. I rolled over onto my back and used my hands to pry his away. He hovered over me for a moment and suddenly the smile was wiped from my face as Harry leaned down and his lips descended on mine.

In an instant, I was transported to the first time he did this; to that hotel room and the same feeling took over me of how wrong this was. Danny flooded my mind and the thought of him being just downstairs caused me to panic and shove Harry back.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"That's what I'd like to know." A voice behind us asked firmly causing my heart to stop.


	23. Chapter 22

Shoving Harry off of me with such force that he fell backwards off the couch, I sat up and looked at the man standing in front of my with great fear. "Tom, it's not what it looks like."

"I know, Dougie." Tom said calmly, staring down at Harry, who was still lying on the floor. "Do you mind giving me and Dougie some privacy for a moment?"

Harry didn't say a word as he stood and brushed past Tom. "And Harry," Tom spoke again, his voice still surprisingly calm even though his once warm chocolate brown eyes had now darkened to near black. "Don't go to far. I plan on having a nice talk with you when I'm done here." He threw a look over his shoulder at him that I couldn't see but Harry seemed to get the message because his breathing seemed to speed up before he nodded and made his way down the stairs.

"Tom, I-"

He held his hand up to silence me before I could even begin my explanation. "I saw enough, Doug." He said, pushing my legs off the couch so he could sit down. "Now do you see where Danny's coming from with this whole Harry thing?"

"I really thought I could trust him." I muttered, my lower lip starting to tremble. "I thought he had given up."

"He's not going to give up." Tom said, draping his arm around my shoulders. "Harry has set his sights on you and he's not going to stop till he gets what he wants."

"Why does it have to be me?" I whined.

"Because you're too cute for your own good." I looked up at Tom's comment to see that familiar twinkle in his eyes. "but seriously, Dougie. You have a decision to make. You either stay with Danny and it's strictly business with Harry or you leave Danny for Harry and we see what happens."

"Why wouldn't it be strictly business with Danny?"

"Seriously?" Tom asked incredulously. "You saw the way he reacted to just the thought of you leaving him. Imagine if you did."

We sat in silence for a moment before Tom turned towards me with a serious look. "Do you know who you want?" He asked out of his own curiosity.

Even though I didn't answer him straight away, it was a no-brainer for me. I knew who I wanted and I wouldn't let anything stop me from being with them. I looked to Tom and nodded confidently. "I know."

He smiled and patted me on the back. "Then let's get downstairs and settle this whole thing, yeah?"


	24. Chapter 23

When we reached the bottom stair, I froze at the sight of Danny's smiling face. He was sitting back on the sofa, his arms crossed over his chest; Harry sitting across from him with an annoyed glare. I took a step back in fear of Harry being in the room but Tom's comforting hand guiding me forward gave me some strength. Tom would have my back.

Danny stood up and met me half way in the aisle, taking my hands in his he gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry for getting upset before." He said, squeezing my hands. "I was being silly and I shouldn't have been such a jerk."

The lump in my throat rose as the words became harder and harder to produce. How could I say anything to him after that? How could I cause that face any pain?

I took a shaky breath and ignored my brain's screams for me not to do this but I had to. He had to know. "Danny," I whispered, dropping my eyes down to our joined hands. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" His voice was laced with curiosity and worry as I continued to stare at our hands.

"Something happened upstairs that you have to know about. I-" I was cut off by the bus jolting to a halt causing Danny, Tom and I to stumble a little to keep balance.

"What now?" Tom hissed, looking over to the front of the bus as Fletch climbed aboard with a pleasant smile. "What's going on? We can't possibly be home yet?"

"Slight change in plans boys." He said. "A local club is opening tonight and they paid some good money to have you make a guest appearance. No performance. Just have a good time, besides, you lot could do with some celebrating of another sold out tour." He smirked at all of us before shoving his hands in my pockets and turned to leave. "Have a good night guys and try not to get too crazy. I'll follow the bus back to the house so they can drop off your things."

We all thanked him as he stepped back off, leaving us back to we were before, Danny looking at me expectantly. "What was it you had to tell me?"

I could feel my hands shaking in his and I dared to look up at him to see that he was watching me with worried eyes. I opened my mouth by my throat closed up, refusing the let any sound out. My heart was controlling my body now and it was determined not to get broken.

I heard Tom clear his throat and walk around me, pulling Harry up from the couch in the process. "Come on. You and I need to talk about something too. I'll buy you a drink."

I mouthed a 'thank you' for giving us some privacy. It felt a lot easier to breath at least now that Harry was gone. Danny was still watching me anxiously as I gathered the nerves to finally speak. "I don't want to keep anything from you, Danny. When I was upstairs, Harry sort of kissed me." I said awkwardly. "But I pushed him right off. I swear."

Danny dropped my hands and took a step back. His face was unreadable but his eyes gave way to the fury that was coursing through his veins. "He kissed you." He repeated, his voice low and menacing. "He kissed you and you pushed him off. Was this before or after Tom showed up?"

"Before. Danny, I swear I didn't plan on him doing it. He was tickling me-"

"He was touching you?" He exclaimed. "After I sat down here and told you how I felt and you stood there, making me feel like an ass for not trusting you and all the while you're up there having a tickle fight with him!"

I held my hand up in front of me, shaking my head. "It wasn't like that. He was just trying to make me feel better-"

"So he could get into your pants." He snapped. "You know what. I can't do this." He took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to think and quite frankly I can't even bare the sight of you or him right now." He shook his head and turned away. "I'm going to have a drink and think this over. I don't want to see you until I'm ready to."

Tears had already welled up in my eyes and were on the verge of falling as he stepped down off the bus. I collapsed onto the cushion of the couch and let the tears fall freely, my heart pounding furiously as I cried out for Danny to come back to me.


	25. Chapter 24

I didn't know how long I had been standing outside the club after the bus left. Five minutes…five hours, who knew. All I knew was that Danny needed me, even if he said he didn't want me there, and I was not ready to let him go without a fight.

Entering the noisy joint, I was easily able to find Tom's platinum hair from across the room as he leaned against the bar, his back to the bartender, his face blank and expressionless as he watched something in the distance. His eyes moving ever so slowly as he watched his target closely.

I pushed my way through the crowds and stumbled the last few feet as I squeezed through a tightly knit group of dancers.

Tom glanced my way quickly before looking back at his original focus before doing a double take and waved me over, stepping away from the bar so he could meet me half way. "Where have you been?" He yelled over the blaring music. "I thought you'd be right behind him? What happened?"

"He got upset and said he didn't want to look at me so I just wanted to give him time to cool off." I shrugged dejectedly. "Where is he? I need to talk to him."

Tom looked over his shoulder and perked up on his toes so he could scan the crowd again. "There." He pointed to the left and I had to stand on my toes as well just to see his brunette hair bopping around to the music, surrounded by a group of girls and even a few men, to my dislike. "He's really out of it. I tried to get him to take it easy but you know Danny." Tom spoke like it was an everyday occurrence that Danny got completely hammered and freak danced everything that moved.

Jealousy flared up in my as I struggled to keep my eyes on Danny while he was sandwiched between these two burly men. Not wanting to see anymore, I stormed over to the bar and ordered a drink, downing it in one go. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down and I slammed the glass down on the table with a grimace before ordering one right away. Drink and order. Drink and order. Tom was beside me the entire time, reasoning with me to stop while trying to keep an eye on Danny. After the sixth or seventh drink, my throat was numb to the sensation and the ability to grasp the glass was becoming increasingly more difficult.

I slumped over and banged my head against the bar top, frustrated tears leaking onto the sticky surface. "Why me?" I cried, with every bang.

Hands gripped my shoulders and pulled me upwards, Tom's slightly blurred face coming into view. "Dougie, that's enough." He said sternly, holding me up. "You two need to stop being so god damn stubborn. Do you want to be with Danny? And I mean really want to be with him?"

I nodded as more tears fell down my cheeks. "I love him."

"Then get off your ass and tell him this. Let him know that you haven't given up." He ordered, pulling me to my feet. "He wants you to show him you mean it. Now go prove it."

He gentle shoved me towards the dance floor but I couldn't walk any further. My feet didn't want to go a step forward. All I could do was watch him as he laughed and danced without a care in the world.

I was so oblivious to everything around me in that moment that I didn't even feel the warm breath blow through my hair of the person behind me. "He moves on quickly, eh?" Harry's smooth voice broke me out of my trance and I looked over my shoulder at him.

He frowned down at me and reached over to wipe my tears away but I flinched away from him. "Don't touch me." I slurred, swaying on my unsteady feet. My head starting to spin from the sudden movement.

I looked back over in time to see Danny accepting a slip of paper from one of the men he was dancing with, smiling politely to him before he turned to my direction. Our eyes met and my stomach turned.

The smile melted from his face the moment he saw me, his eyes clouding in worry at the sight of my tears. He pushed his way through the crowds to me but I backed away, bumping into Harry.

I felt sick, my head was spinning and I suddenly abnormally hot. I needed air. I needed a moment.

I tried to smile at Danny but I don't think he saw it because his eyes were now hardened on the man that stood behind me. I mumbled that I needed to leave real quick and stumbled away through the crowd.

….The rest of the night was a blur.


	26. Chapter 25

**So, we have reached the end of this story. I want to take this moment to thank each and everyone of you guys for reviewing and loving this story as much as I loved writing it.  
It means the world to me to see such positive feedback so thank you!**

**I also want to let you all know that there _will_ be a sequel to this, entitled Unsaid Things. I will post the first add for it tomorrow evening.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

My first conscious memory that morning was the throbbing pain in my head.

I opened my eyes very slowly, trying my best to stop the room from spinning. Everything began to come into focus and, though I wasn't completely sure as to where I was, it had an odd sense of familiarity.

I searched my mind for the events of last night that lead me here but came up empty.

I rolled onto my back and started breathing in and out slowly as my stomach churned at the slightest of movements. Once I was wasn't going to be ill, I sat up and instantly became aware that my clothes had been removed along with my boxers which laid strewn on the floor by the door.

My breath hitched in my throat. What had I done?

Sweat broke out from every pore of my body as panic set in. I looked around, desperate to find something that would make this a dream, something abnormal that just screamed I was dreaming.

I looked over to my right to see that I was not alone. The figure beside me snored loudly and shifted under the covers. I stared wide eyed at the form, my hand trembling as I reached over to pull the sheets down from their face.

As if in slow motion, the white sheet slid down and my stomach turned as I looked upon Harry sleeping beside me, equally as naked as I was.

My heart felt as if it was racing so fast it was sure to burst at any given moment. I pull the sheets off of me and slid out of bed, quickly picking up my clothing and pulling on my boxer before racing from the room before I wake him.

I made my way down the hallway, leaning against the wall as my already unsteady legs trembled. I slipped into my room and grabbed a fresh pair of boxer and some clothes before shuffling across the hall and into the bathroom.

I stripped the dirty boxers off again and stepping into the shower, turning the taps on to the hottest I could get the water to.

I stepped under the stream of water, my body numb from shock that the scolding water didn't bother me.

How could this have happened?

My mind was still clouded from my night of excessive drinking that I couldn't remember anything after the fifth or sixth shot.

I took a majority of my time in the shower washing my body repeatedly yet, no matter how much soap I used or how hard I scrubbed, I still couldn't rid myself of this dirty feeling.

I climbed out the shower and dressed into my clean clothes. Bits and pieces of the night were slowly coming back to me. Danny dancing with some guy, crying, someone shoving me into a cab.

All flashes…nothing concrete.

I made my way downstairs, the silence in the house was unnerving me. This never ending feeling of dread washed over my when I entered the living room to find Tom sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, suitcases lying at his feet.

"Tom." I said, my voice sore and rough.

Tom looked up, his eyes red and swollen, his face forlorn. "You're awake."

My breathing quickened as I eyed the bags at his feet. "Where's Danny?"

"Gone." His words were barely a whisper but they screamed loud and clear in my head.

"Why is he gone?"

"You don't remember, do you?" He asked, watching me with his sad eyes. "God! This is all my fault." He said suddenly, no longer looking at me. His voice was still low, like he was talking more to himself than anything. "I should have been able to stop this from happening." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and returned his attention to me. "What exactly do you remember from last night?"

I shrugged, trying to pull my memories together into a solid picture. "Danny dancing and I think Harry was saying something." I shook my head, my heart pounding in my chest as Tom's expression turned painful. "Tom, please, what happened?"

"When you left, Danny tried to go after you but Harry got in the way." He began. "The two of them started fighting, I couldn't get to them in time to break it up before Harry shoved Danny hard enough that he fell back and smacked his head." I gasped involuntarily, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. "I stayed with him while Harry went off after you. I'm sure, by the way you woke up, you know what happened next."

"Oh God!" It all hit me like a freight train. The mist that clouded my mind had finally lifted and I was suddenly flooded with the memories of last night. The feeling of Harry's hands on my skin, his lips on mine. The sounds, the smells…I shuddered at the thought. "Danny didn't see-"

"No," Tom interrupted, shaking his head. "but he heard enough to know what was happening."

"Tom, please believe me. I never meant for this to happen."

"I know you didn't." He assured me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know your own mother, let alone who you were sleeping with in the state you were in."

I walked over to him, sitting myself down on the couch beside him. I couldn't look at him any longer now that I was that close. The tear stained marked Tom's cheek were becoming too much for me to bare. "Tom, where's Danny?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? I need to talk to him."

Tom sighed and covered his face once more with his hands, taking a moment before lowering them again and turning towards me. "Danny is refusing to come back until you and Harry are gone." He spoke very slowly, allowing me time for the words to sink in. "I've talked to Fletch and he's arranged flats for you two, completely separated, across town from each other and Harry won't know where you are." He must have known what I was thinking because he spoke before I could voice my thoughts. "This is only temporary, Dougs. Danny just needs some time."

"But I-"

Tom smiled and put his arm around me, pulling me into him. "I'll do my best to talk him into coming around but don't expect a miracle." I nodded, lying my head on his shoulder as my eyes started to burn with tears. "It's going to take time."

"And the band?" I asked, knowing that, through all of this, the band was the most important thing, not only to me, but to Tom. He had worked so hard to make this band what it is now and, in the blink of an eye, it could all be over and it was my fault.

"Like I said, this is only temporary." He made to get up so I moved my head and looked up at him. "In a few weeks, everyone will calm down, we'll talk this out and things can go back to normal. We'll have to make due with Harry." He smirked at his last comment, nudging me to get a reaction.

I just nodded, wanting desperately to believe him but this sinking feeling in my heart was telling my brain differently.

"I've packed a few of your things, if I missed anything just call my cell and I'll have them sent to you." The air around us became awkward as I realized that the bags on the ground beside me were mine. Tom must have done this while I was in the shower.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I've got to go get Harry ready." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze then he backed away towards the doorway. "I'll see you soon, Dougie." With one more fleeting glance, he walked out of the room, leaving me in silence with just my thoughts.

I loved you. I still love you, Danny. Yet, here I am, in what used to be my home, my bags at my feet, images of you not hours ago swimming through my dazed mind. Your beautiful blue eyes clouded in pain, tears masking their once carefree shine.

Why did I do what I did? Why did I let you walk away?

Maybe it's because I don't understand, myself, what I did that caused these chain of events that destroyed my future with the band and, most importantly, with you.

But I swear to you I will fix things. I will make this up to you and get you back because, after all, love makes us do crazy things.

* * *

**I did repeat the ending of the prologue. Just my way of bringing the story full circle.  
I hope to see you guys in the sequel!  
3**


End file.
